The overall objectives of the MBRS program at Rust College is to encourage our science major to pursue a career in biomedical field and to create opportunities for our science faculty to engage and enhance their capabilities in biomedical field and to create opportunities for our science faculty to engage and enhance their capabilities in biomedical research. The academic enrichment program directed by Dr. Arafat will provide students and faculty with the information on current research topics in biomedical field through invited speaker series, workshops on biomedical techniques, attending scientific meetings, and getting biomedical research experiences on and off campus. The research project will be conducted by Dr. Karen Baskerville. The title of her project is Connections and Metabolic Activities of the Second Somatosensory Cortex Face Area. Three faculty members and six undergraduate students will participate in the execution of this MBRS program.